Family Tradition
by turbomagnus
Summary: Chased by enemy agents, an intelligence operative leaves secret information in the hands of a civilian for safety...


Disclaimer; Scarecrow and Mrs. King belongs to Warner Brothers and Shoot The Moon, I don't own it, I make no money from using the characters and situations in the story... Also Known As the 'insert standard boilerplate disclaimer here' spiel.

Author's note: Inspired by the fact that Lee's parents met in much the same way he and Amanda did according to the episode with his mother's diary...

* * *

"Family Tradition"  
By J.T. Magnus, 'Turbo'

* * *

Agency Headquarters,  
Washington, District of Columbia,  
United States of America,  
A.D. 2006, Gregorian calendar.

"I'm sorry," the agent told his section leader, "I don't have the information."

The section leader groaned, "Please tell me Dragunov's men didn't get it from you."

"Uh, no," the agent answered, "I can catagorically state that no man got the information from me."

Sitting on the credenza behind the section leader, their former partner spoke up, "Why do I have a bad feeling about how you said that?"

"Well, I met with Samson at the Washington Monument as ordered, but about two seconds after he handed me the disc with the information on it, Dragunov's men showed up in force. We split up to better the odds, but unfortunately most of them came after me."

The partner rubbed their temple, "What did you do?"

"I ended up down by the Jefferson Memorial with them still following and I knew that if I didn't do something quick, they'd have both me and the information, so I had to think fast."

"Please tell me that this isn't going to be on the eleven o'clock news."

"Uh..." The agent rubbed the back of their head nervously, "It... shouldn't?"

"Why does that not fill me with confidence?" The partner muttered, causing the section leader to shoot them a 'keep quiet' look.

"I managed to buy Samson some time and distance by looping around the Tidal Basin and doubling back towards the new Memorial they built on the Mall, the World War Two one. They weren't expecting it, so it ended up putting the Tidal Basin between me and them."

"That's good news, anyway."

"Not really," the agent admitted, "Samson managed to get away and the ones that had been following him had decided to try and catch up with their friends, so I was finding myself caught between two groups of Dragunov's men."

The partner shook his head and again asked, "What did you do?"

"Well, between the two groups, they started to block off all the escape routes, so I had to take a chance," the agent continued, "I remembered one of the stories that's always going around the Agency, took a quick look around and picked one of the guides at the Memorial..."

"Picked one of the guides... for what?" the section leader asked dangerously.

"Um... I gave them the disc with the information, told them I'd come back for it, then made a big scene to get Dragunov's men to follow me away from the Memorial."

There was something the partner wanted to know, "So why didn't you go back for it like you said?"

"When I finally lost my tail, I did... but there had been a shift change and they weren't there anymore."

The section leader shook their head in exasperation, "At least tell me you got their name somehow."

"I didn't have the time. As soon as I gave her the disc, I had to go and lead Dragunov's men away before they saw her."

"Her?" The section leader looked at their partner with an indecipherable expression before turning back to the agent, "Well, if they're a guide, they'll be in the National Park Service employee database, you can go through the pictures to identify them. I'll need a discription so Records can narrow the list down further before sending the files up here."

"Female, I think I said that, uh... about my age, so that would be eighteen to twenty-one range... five-one, maybe five-two... athletic build, but not muscular... more like a runner or basketball player..."

"You could notice all this and not get their name?"

The agent looked back at the partner, "I had a good teacher."

The partner had the good grace to not respond.

"Brown hair, brown eyes..." The agent looked upward to the ceiling for a moment, "Kinda cute, really."

"Jamie..." the section leader sighed and Amanda Stetson looked from her son to her husband, "Never say you haven't been an influence on them again, Lee."

For his part, Lee Stetson, known to others in the intelligence community simply as 'Scarecrow' closed his eyes and wondered if this was how every generation of the Stetson/King family would end up meeting their future significant other.


End file.
